


Lost and Found- Affectionate Loki and Lara's Story

by starrynightfantasies



Series: In Clone Love and War [2]
Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, In clone love and war, Loki's Clones - Freeform, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex, lost in the city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightfantasies/pseuds/starrynightfantasies





	1. Chapter 1

Affectionate Loki had been largely overlooked while all the rest of the Loki's were leaving the house with their prospective girlfriends, so when he found out that April's friend Dee was ill, he decided to sneak out. It was almost unbearable watching so much affection happening all around him without being able to participate. He wondered if anyone even noticed he was missing. 

It had taken about a week for Dee to start feeling better, and although he would have liked to stay and help her catch up on her housework, he knew that Loki would probably be looking for him by that point. Dee had been very sweet and incredibly hospitable; even offering to let him stay with her, but he declined. He missed April and he  _almost_ missed the others. When he left her home, he thought he knew where he was going. That's when things started to get interesting. 

Memories were strange. Sometimes Affectionate Loki could remember people and places he'd seen  _hundreds_ of years ago, but sometimes it felt as if he could only remember yesterday. As he walked down the street looking at the houses he remembered passing the previous week, he thought of the places he remembered in Asgard. They weren't unlike these homes, really. Perhaps they were a bit more practical. He shook his head wondering why anyone would put a ceiling fan on their front porch. And what was the significance of those round plants everyone seemed to have on their doors? They were lovely to look at, but what purpose did they serve? 

He thought of April's friend Dee, and how she'd tried her best to get him to stay. She'd offered him the spare bedroom. She'd even offered to give him a key to the house, and he suspected she was just as lonely as he was, but he just didn't feel any attraction to her- not like he had for April. He wondered if he would ever be able to break free from that. In his heart he knew he would never hold her attention the way that Loki did.  _The_ Loki. Sometimes he wished he  _was_   _that Loki_. He imagined they all did. 

When he paused his musings for a moment, Affectionate Loki realized that he did not recognize anything around him anymore. Suddenly everything around him was moving  _very_ fast, and all of the buildings were taller and far less attractive. Midgardians were walking to and fro, and all he could do was stare. He was definitely lost, but he wasn't afraid. He was actually quite exhilarated. There were cars and buses passing by every few moments, and he couldn't help staring at some of the clothing he saw. He walked up the sidewalk peering in store windows and taking in the sights until he started to get hungry. Then he wondered what he would do for food if he couldn't find April's home. 

 

 

"Excuse me--" 

He tried to get the attention of one man who was passing by, but the man either did not hear him or did not want to stop. 

The next passerby was a woman with two adorable young girls. 

"Ah, excuse me..." 

She smiled at him, and he knew he was saved. 

"Could you perhaps, tell me how," he looked up, thinking of how to phrase his question, "how to get to houses?" 

She gave him a curious look, but then her face lit up. 

"Oh! You must be from another country!" 

_You have **no** idea..._

Unfortunately, that sweet lady had to leave abruptly. One of her daughters started to dramatically point at her wrist and yell about the time, so she reluctantly waved goodbye without giving Loki directions. However, there was another waiting to take her place. This one was tall and quite loud, and Loki did  _not_ want to deal with her. 

 

"Well _hel-lo_! What did you say you needed, baby?" 

She was looking him up and down, licking her lips lasciviously, and Loki felt the urge to cover himself. He'd never felt so  _violated_ in his life. He hadn't realized women behaved so brazenly on this planet. 

"Um, yeah... Are there houses nearby?" Loki stuttered. He needed to find  _one particular house_ , but he was quite certain she wouldn't know who April was. 

She touched his arm and smiled with as much charm as she could muster.

"Yes, sexy. There is a neighborhood right down there," she pointed.

"Just keep going down this street. When you get to the intersection, turn left. Are you looking to buy a house? I know an excellent realtor!" 

He shook his head. He had no idea what a  _realtor_ was, and he didn't want to keep talking with her because she was making him uncomfortable. She kept adjusting her bosoms as if she wanted him to know she  _had_ them. Everyone within a 50 mile radius knew she had them. They were  _on display_. 

"Thank you, ah darling. I must be going now." 

He mentally kicked himself for using a term of endearment with her because he knew she'd take it the wrong way. He glanced over his shoulder a few times to make sure she hadn't decided to follow him. 

 

 

 

As he walked, he noticed the tall buildings diminishing and the tree lines becoming more prominent. He had enjoyed being in the city, but he thought he truly belonged somewhere he could breathe a bit easier. When he finally made it to the actual homes, he looked around but realized that he didn't recognize a single one. That's when he began to worry. He wondered if he should simply knock on one of these doors and ask for help? Would they help him, or would they--  _what would they do?_  

He kept walking until he found a house that made him feel...something. He figured when he saw it, he'd know. 

He was right. The home was lovely, but the garden was breathtaking. It reminded him of his mother's garden in Asgard. He wanted to run through it just as he had when he was a small boy. He suddenly remembered how he would wait until her flowers were the tallest of the season before running through them as fast as he could. She somehow always caught him, but she was never too angry with him. 

 

 

He stood in front of the door for a moment before knocking; his heart beating in his throat. He didn't know why he was so nervous. 

When Loki finally worked up the courage to knock on the door, he only had to wait a moment before the door opened and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen stood before him. Her lips were parted in a delicate  _O_ as she stared at him, and her eyes were wide with shock. But that only lasted for a moment because she immediately threw herself into his arms. Her lips met his in a fevered kiss, and her hands clawed at his shirt as if he was her long lost lover. 

Loki knew he was  _supposed_ to be able to cast illusions for himself and others, but he couldn't remember how to do it, and he didn't think any of them had ever been  _this good_. He took her face in his hands, gently pushing her back and looking into her eyes. 

"Dear Gods, you  _are_ real..." 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The woman looked at him like she'd been slapped. 

"Oh--  _Oh my God_... I'm so sorry... I thought you were a dream, but you're not, are you?" 

Her beautiful face was stricken with such grief, Loki felt he  _had_ to comfort her. After all, he had enjoyed being kissed and touched by her. He just hadn't wanted to take advantage of her. She clearly thought they knew each other. 

"I'm not a dream, darling...I actually knocked on your door because I'm  _lost_." 

Loki felt ashamed of himself for a moment. It wasn't exactly  _manly_ to be unable to find one's way around, even on an unfamiliar planet. He should be able to navigate any terrain with ease and find shelter and food for his family should the need arise. He lowered his head and looked at his shoes. 

"I'm so sorry, really. I- I've never been so embarrassed in my life. It's just, I've been having these dreams... and I thought--" she paused for a second, "God, now I sound even more ridiculous! Well, if you're not already afraid of me, I would be happy to help you find where you're going. You can come in. I won't attack you again," she sighed. 

Loki took her hands and squeezed them. "Darling, I'm absolutely  _not_ afraid of you. And believe me, I actually didn't mind being greeted in that way. I just wanted to ask your name before it went any further," he winked. 

She looked surprised but happy, and Loki smiled at her. 

"Did you say you had been having  _dreams_?" 

She blushed, and Loki's knees felt weak. He certainly hadn't felt this way about the woman on the street who'd been trying to show her breasts to him.  _This_ woman was affecting him in ways he hadn't known were possible. She stared at the ground for a moment before answering, and he wondered if he'd overstepped his bounds. He started to apologize, but she suddenly looked back up at him. 

"Yes...and I think...I  _think_ you've been visiting me. Does that sound too strange?" 

Actually, it didn't sound strange at all. It sounded  _very possible_. When he'd seen her garden, he'd known hers was the right house, but he had never expected he'd find such a lovely woman behind the front door. He reached up to touch her cheek. 

"No, darling. It doesn't sound strange at all. To be honest, everything about me is a bit strange, so this is quite normal. What is your name, love?" 

"Lara." 

"How lovely. Lara, I'm Loki. It's such a pleasure to meet you." 

 

 

Lara invited Loki inside, and as he'd stepped in her house he immediately felt at home. Her kitchen smelled of the most delicious bread, and her table was set with a bouquet of vibrant flowers. The small kitchen island had a smattering of pans and bowls filled with flour and something he suspected might be pizza dough, and his stomach rumbled once again. 

"Are you hungry? I was just about to put some pizza in the oven. I'll never eat it all myself," she said with a hopeful expression on her face. 

"Norns, yes. I'm starved." 

Lara smiled excitedly, but tried to cover it as best she could. It seemed she was always alone when she wasn't at work, and when she  _was_ at work, she was surrounded by children. She spent her days as a nanny for a wealthy family in the city, and she loved her job, but coming home to an empty house was quite depressing sometimes. She wanted children of her own, but she'd almost given up on that dream. 

"So Loki, where were you trying to go? I mean, if you don't mind my asking..."

Loki cocked his eyebrow up at her and smiled, and she blushed, realizing that she would  _have_ to know where he was trying to go if she was going to help. 

"Well, I was at a friend's house- not a friend, really. More acquaintance. She was sick, so I went over to keep her company. When she started to feel better, I thought it best for me to go home. Unfortunately, I can't remember where home is. I told you... I'm a bit... abnormal myself." 

Lara was intrigued to say the least, but something about his story sounded familiar. 

"Wait, are you living with  _April_?" 

Loki's eyes widened, and he nodded his head vehemently. 

"How did you know? Has she been looking for me?!" 

Lara's heart dropped to her feet as soon as she saw Loki's face. There was something  _there_. He had feelings for April; she knew. She wasn't sure how she knew, but it didn't feel good watching his face light up that way at the mention of April's name. She sighed. 

"Um, yeah. I guess. She knows my employer, and she mentioned that her husband's brother was sorta...missing." 

Loki started to laugh. "She said I was his  _brother?_ " 

Lara wasn't sure why Loki was laughing so hard, but it was contagious. She started giggling as well, and soon they were both laughing uncontrollably. It felt  _good_. After a few minutes, they both came to their senses and just sat staring at each other. 

"I'm...not his brother. I'm-- well, Lara, I'm his clone." 

Loki knew that telling Lara the truth was a huge risk, and he also knew that he was doing it for purely selfish reasons, but he absolutely could not let this woman go without finding out if there was a chance- some tiny hope that she might feel the same pull that he did. He certainly didn't want to start out by perpetuating a lie. He watched as her expressions changed from utter confusion to odd fascination. He found that he liked that look on her face. 

"His  _clone_? As in... his exact duplicate?" 

Loki smirked. "Physically, yes. I'm not certain about the other stuff. You would have to ask him. He's the one who made me." 

_I'll have to send him a thank you card._

 

 

Lara's pizza was so delicious, Loki found himself silently begging her to offer him the last piece- which she did- and he took it with a smile. He wondered what else she could make, and whether she would be willing to allow him to cook for her once in a while. He loved cooking, especially when he was cooking for someone he cared for. As much as he tried to keep those types of thoughts at bay, they kept creeping up on him. He found himself watching her push her hair behind her ear or fuss with the sleeves on her shirt. She was just so lovely, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. 

"-- does that sound alright?" 

Loki realized with chagrin that he'd completely missed what she had asked because he'd been staring at her. 

"I... um... yes..."  he answered, having no idea what she'd just said. 

"If you don't  _want_ to stay, you don't have to... I just thought maybe--? Since we were having such a nice time. I could make you some dessert." 

Loki's eyes flew open wide. "No, of  _course_ I want to stay! And I think  _I_ should be the one to make dessert... After all, you made dinner!" 

He grasped her hands without even thinking, and she smiled. "You can cook? I- I mean... you  _want_ to stay and... and make me some dessert?" 

Loki didn't know if it was the expression on her face or the way she'd asked if he could cook, but he suddenly pulled her flush with his body and kissed her exactly as she'd done to him on the front steps. As her lips parted for him and she dug her nails into his back, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. 

_"Lara."_

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lara's hands worked their way into Loki's hair, and he groaned at the sensation. He knew he should stop this thing they were doing before it spiraled out of control, but he just didn't seem to have the willpower. Her kiss was magical, and the way she melted into his body was so delicious he didn't want it to end. It was as if they were long lost lovers who'd just been reunited after centuries of being apart. Loki wondered if that was even possible. Could Lara be his soulmate? 

"Lara-- tell me about the dreams..." Loki muttered, breathlessly. 

He wanted her so badly he could barely breathe, but he'd just  _met_ her. He had to pull himself together. 

She lowered her head, and he could see by the slightly darkened tips of her ears that she was blushing deep crimson. 

"They're nothing... just dreams." 

Loki tipped her head up toward him with his thumb and brushed his lips against hers. 

"Maybe not. Lara...I feel as if I've known you forever, and that's not possible. The man in your dreams... did he look like me?" 

She nodded. " _Exactly_ like you. I mean, that's why I attacked you at the door. I-- I thought I was having another one of those dreams. He... you... would come to my door, and we would-- " 

She stopped, and Loki wanted to groan in frustration. 

"Yes?"

"We would make love... for hours."

Her head dropped to his chest, and he felt all of the air leave his lungs. Just the  _thought_ of making love with her was almost too much for him. 

"Your heart is  _pounding_ ," she whispered. 

He couldn't deny it. 

" _Yes._ " 

 

It wasn't long before they were tangled together, completely naked beneath her blankets. Loki's hair was falling around her face as he kissed her and teased her breasts. Lara's panting moans were the loveliest sound he'd ever heard as he rubbed himself against her entrance. His hands gripped her hips when he finally pushed into her, and she called out his name with a low cry. 

"Oh Loki... you feel so good inside me..." 

Her body pressed against his; the way her breath caught in her throat; the way her skin smelled... it was such an intoxicating combination, Loki couldn't get enough of her. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair. 

"Pull it..." 

Lara tugged his locks gently, and Loki gasped with pleasure. His thrusts grew harder and faster, and Lara began to call out with every push of his hips. He felt her body begin to quiver and clench around him, and he held himself back as long as he could. 

 _"Lara..."_  

Suddenly, she raked her fingers down his back, sinking them into his shoulders and gasped as her orgasm overtook her. Loki followed her right over the edge with a loud groan, filling her up and collapsing beside her. 

 

"I never  _ever_ just... have sex with someone I've just met," Lara confessed as they lay there catching their breath. 

Loki chuckled. "Darling, I don't think we just met. I think we've known each other before. You feel too good to be a stranger," he whispered reverently.

 

 

Loki was excited when Lara had asked him to stay with her, but he hadn't realized how lonely he would be when she had to go to work the next day. She'd left everything he could possibly need and told him how to contact her, but he missed her. So when she called him from her workplace, he was thrilled. 

"LOKI! HOW ARE YOU?" She was yelling over the sounds of children playing in the background, and Loki couldn't help but laugh. 

"Sweetheart, I'm so glad--" 

"NO... JASON, DON'T TAKE THE--"

"HELLO? WHO IS THIS? I'M JASON."

"Well, hello there! I'm Loki. How are you today?"

"ARE YOU LARA'S BOYFRIEND?" 

"OH... JASON, PLEASE... GIVE ME THE PHONE... I HAVE YOUR LUNCH READY. HERE YOU GO. I LOVE YOUR PAINTING."

"LOKI? ARE YOU STILL THERE?"

"Yes, darling. I'm here. Was that one of the children?"

Lara sighed. "Yes, and they have finally moved into the kitchen to eat. We've been painting all afternoon. I'm  _covered_ in blue, red, purple, yellow..." 

Loki tried not to imagine her body covered in paint, but he failed miserably, and he was suddenly extremely aroused. All he could think of was helping her wash all of that paint off only to get her all  _dirty_ again. He smirked. 

"That sounds like a lot of fun, love." 

Lara smiled and blushed. He was calling her  _love_ and  _darling_. 

"Would you like to... _help me wash it off later?_ " She whispered the last part so the children couldn't hear. 

Loki almost gasped. " _Yes_." 

 

 

"You were so sweet and tender with those children today," Loki whispered as he gently washed Lara's hair.

They had been soaking in her giant bathtub for almost an hour  _after_ Loki had thoroughly ravished her- paint and all. He'd spent all afternoon thinking about how sexy she must look covered in paint, not to mention how attractive he found her after hearing her mothering those children. 

"I've been looking after them for years."

"You would make an excellent mother, darling..." Loki muttered, allowing the comment to hang in the air and hoping it didn't make her uncomfortable. 

She sighed. "Do you think so? I never really considered it." 

Disappointment hit his chest like a brick, but he tried not to let it show. Perhaps she was just too young to think of motherhood? He couldn't help thinking of her nicely rounded with his child, though. It made him grow hard just picturing her carrying his baby. He closed his eyes against the flood of images- her gorgeously naked body, slightly less agile, but even more beautiful... 

That night as they fell asleep together, he still couldn't wipe the thoughts out of his mind, and her comment continued to haunt him. Why had she never considered it? 

 

Lara had to leave him for work the next day, so Loki planned a special dinner for the two of them. It was Friday, and she'd promised they would have all weekend to spend with each other. Since Lara had cooked pizza for him the first night, Loki decided to search through the kitchen for ingredients to make Fettuccine Alfredo. It was one of his specialties, along with cookies, of course. 

When Lara came home, he met her at the door looking a bit sheepish. He hoped she liked his surprise. 

Lara handed him a sheet of paper with a drawing on it. "Jason did this for you. He told me I had better deliver it,  _or else_ ," she laughed. 

Loki was shocked, but beyond excited to receive such a gift from a child. He adored children, but he was always afraid they would be frightened of him. 

"He likes you. He said he'd like to meet you," she commented. 

"He does? I-- I'd  _love_  to meet him!" 

Once again, Loki thought of Lara's comment the night before, and he couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something. 

She looked around the kitchen and let out a little squeal. Loki had set the table with a vase of flowers, and dinner was already prepared. 

 "Loki, what have you been up to? I've missed you today. Something smells  _delicious!_ " 

Loki smiled and pulled her closer, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

"You made Alfredo? How did you know? I  _love_ Alfredo!" 

"It's...one of my favorite things to cook, love," he replied. Then he wondered how he ever learned to make such a dish. After all, it wasn't exactly famous on Asgard. 

"I didn't even know you could..." 

Loki blushed. "I just really like cooking for people I lo--  _like_. I don't do it all the time." 

Lara's eyes widened as Loki looked at his feet. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and the nervous twitch in his gut. He'd slipped, and she had caught it. The thing was, he  _did_ love her, but he didn't want to scare her away. They'd only just met each other. At least, they'd only just met  _again_. 

"What were you going to say, Loki?"

His mouth opened, but he couldn't speak. It was as if all of the words were floating around the room, but he couldn't pick any that sounded good together. 

"I-- Lara-- " he shook his head, looked into her eyes, and just  _said it_. 

"I love you. I know it's soon for you, but it's really  _not_... not for me. I've never met anyone like you. I never want to leave. And if you want me to get out right now, I will. But I'll never get over you. I think you're my soulmate. How else could I have  _possibly_ known that you loved Alfredo? How else could you have seen my face before? How--"

"Loki-- Loki!" She interrupted, grabbing his face in her hands. " _I love you too."_

"Wait. You  _do_?" 

His expression was one of happiness and complete shock, and all Lara could do was kiss him. 

"And I lied to you, Loki," she dropped her head. "I  _have_ thought about it...about having children. The thing is, I've never met anyone that I wanted for the father of my babies... I've never met anyone who wanted to have children with  _me_. And to be honest, I've given up." 

Loki took her in his arms, holding her tightly. "Darling, please don't give up. When I heard you over the phone with those children, I think that was the moment I  _knew_. I could see you with our children... I could see you, round with my child. I-- I'm sorry if that's strange. I just... I've always wanted children of my own." 

"Do you think it's possible for us?" Lara asked quietly. 

Loki looked down at her and smirked. "All we can do is try..." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
